1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and more particularly relates to tubular medical devices including a multilayer wall having an encapsulated edge.
2. Background of Related Art
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into and/or out of the patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes, may be used to control the flow of one or more substances into or out of a patient. In many instances, the device may be left in the patient for periods of time sufficient for microbial growth to occur on the device.
Microbial growth on the device may create the formation of a biofilm on the inside or outside of the tube. Microbial growth on the device may also increase the amount of mucus build up on the tube increasing the resistance to the flow of air through the tube. In addition, the formation of a biofilm is generally not desirable, as biofilms may be related to certain clinical complications, such as Ventilator-Assisted Pneumonia (VAP).
Various techniques have been employed to prevent the build up of microbes on the device. These include coating hydrophobic materials with hydrophilic materials and/or antimicrobial materials, such as silver. Although such techniques have been proven effective in slowing the growth of microbes on the surface of the device, many devices still include areas which remain susceptible to microbial growth. For instance, many devices are formed prior to being machined into a final shape, size or dimension. Thus, the device may be drilled, punched or cut after the device has been coated. Drilling, punching or cutting the device creates an edge along a portion of the exterior of the device wherein the hydrophobic materials are no longer coated with the hydrophilic material. The re-exposure of the hydrophobic material creates areas along the edge of the device which promote microbial growth.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide a device which does not include an edge susceptible to microbial growth.